


Darkest Before the Light

by K_booklover98



Series: Harry Potter and the Slytherin King [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Codenames, Conflict, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Legilimency, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Harry, Occlumency, Part 2, Quidditch, Romance, Sappy, Secrets, Series, Smut, Swearing, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: It's sixth year and Harry doesn't know what to expect. Voldemort is back, the ministry is falling apart, and Draco is acting awfully suspicious. Harry isn't sure who to trust anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second story in my Harry Potter and the Slytherin king Series!! This is part two, so if you haven't read the first story, _Before the Storm_ , please go and do so!!
> 
> This takes place pretty much where the last story ended. I have no idea how long this story will be, as it'll take place in the summer and follow into the whole school year, so we'll just have to see where this goes.
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry for all of my mistakes! As always, as the story progresses, I will add more characters/tags/etc. If you see something that's not tagged that you think should be, let me know! I don't have a post schedule, so I'm not even going to try and attempt to come up with one at this point.
> 
> Lastly, enjoy the story! Let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Weasley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my first chapters always suck, because you have to get past the first chapter in order to really start a story. I think it's why chapters three and four tend to be my favorite when writing because I can actually start getting into the plot and making things happen. Anyways, here's chapter one!

Life at the Weasley’s was a little more hectic than usual. Harry had just arrived, and Mrs. Weasley was hard at work preparing for Harry’s birthday in just a few days. Meanwhile, both Charlie and Bill were back home visiting, and with Neville, Luna, and a few others coming over to visit within the next couple of days, it was sure to be a full house.

“You and me are sharing a room again,” Ron was saying as they were walking up to the house. “Ginny and Hermione will be sharing a room as usual, and Bill and Charlie are sharing a room while they’re here visiting. Percy is the only one not here, but soon they'll be a lot more of us,” he continued on. “Well, I’m not supposed to spoil anything, but you know Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a few others are coming over later on. So, it's going to be a freaking _zoo_ of people! As if we have the room!”

Harry just nodded and agreed, letting Ron do all the talking. He was so happy to be back at the Burrow. _This_ was what it felt like to be back at home. It made Harry feel warm and tingly inside. He was glad to have a place to call his own, even if it technically wasn't, it was nice to pretend, even if just for a little while.

“Oh great!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rushing to the front of the house as Mr. Weasley, Ron, the twins, and Harry entered into the house. “My children have returned home!” she said, referring to all of the Weasley kids, including Harry, which sent a whole new wave of happiness through him. “Come on then, dinner's almost ready dears! Ginny, mind helping me set up the table while the boys help Harry get settled in? Come on then!” she said, ushering them through the house.

Harry absolutely loved it here. As hectic as it was here, he was sure he could find his way around the house blindfolded and backwards. The staircases were narrow and wide, the rooms small, only one bathroom, but Harry embraced it all. He followed Ron up several flights of stairs, before finally arriving at Ron's room. Harry immediately went over to his bed and began to unpack his stuff, putting his things away into the drawer that was designated just for him. He shoved everything else under his bed, except for his hidden stash of treats, that Ron immediately dived for.

“Hey!” Harry scolded as Ron unwrapped a chocolate frog.

“What? I’m hungry!”

“Hey!” George whined, appearing in the doorway. “Don’t hold out on us!” Fred said. They both came over and picked something sweet out to eat.

“Mum is going to be upset if you spoil your dinner.” Ginny said, appearing in the doorway.

“Oh hush!” Fred said, waving a dismissive hand. “Yeah, here, have a truffle!” George said around a mouthful of chocolate frogs, throwing Ginny the box of truffles. She huffed, but was on her merry way, nonetheless. “Mum says dinner's ready in five!” she shouted from down the hall.

They all headed down to the kitchen and sat around together as a family, and Harry fit right in, joining in on conversations with Bill and Charlie, talking animatedly about quidditch with Ron, and even gossiping with Ginny about who was dating who. He and Hermione also answered any and all the questions Mr. Weasley had about more muggle inventions.

“So, tell me Harry, what is a… I believe you all call them, _kumputrs_?”

“Oh, yeah! A computer is basically like a library, but all online.”

“Online?” Arthur asked, intrigued by this new concept.

“You know, the internet?”

“Internet? Like some sort of physical net?”

“No, like, the World Wide Web.”

Everyone, besides Hermione, was staring at Harry as if he'd grown several extra heads.

“Er, perhaps Hermione could explain it better than me.” Harry said, glancing her way with a pleading look.

Hermione laughed, but she tried to explain it as best as she could. “Oh, I have another question. Perhaps one of you could tell me about this thing called a movie player?” and that's pretty much how the rest of the dinner carried on. Mr. Weasley would ask about some muggle invention, and everyone would listen intently to Harry and Hermione as they tried their best to explain the weird technology.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert, their stomachs sure to burst from all of the food they had consumed. Slowly, one by one, each Weasley began to clear away from the table, all heading into the sitting room to relax in front of the fire. As usual, Ron, and Harry were the last ones behind, as Ron was still somehow eating and Harry was helping Mrs. Weasley do the dishes, and wiping off the surfaces.

They didn't have a house elf to do any of the house work, so all the cleaning was done by themselves, along with all the other various chores that were done all around the house. But, in all honesty, Harry was happy to have something to do. Of course he had chores he had to do when he was with the Dursley's, but it was different here. For one, Mrs. Weasley _never_ forced him to do anything. In fact, he usually _insisted_ she let him help around the house. Plus, it was fun doing stuff with Ron. He was his best friend, and it made the chores easier to do when done in a team effort.

As Ron finally finished eating, the two boys made their way into the sitting room with everyone else, followed by Mrs. Weasley shortly after. They all sat around, telling stories; Bill and Charlie filled Harry in on all the adventures they had been on since the last time they had seen him. Mr. Weasley talked about the Ministry and what was going on there. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins shared stories about their previous year at Hogwarts, making a silent promise to tell Bill and Charlie all the “real details” once the adults had went off to bed for the night. And in return, Charlie and Bill promised to recount some of their crazy years at Hogwarts later on.

They were all enjoying each others company, and Harry was happy to be apart of it, no longer feeling like he didn't belong, or that he was a burden. He felt welcomed, accepted, _loved_ , and it was absolutely amazing. Mr and Mrs. Weasley sat in two arm chairs, talking about Arthur's work and the Ministry, and other things of the sort. Bill, Charlie, and the twins sat at the coffee table playing exploding snap. Ron and Harry lay on their stomachs, in front of the fireplace, playing wizard chess, while Ginny and Hermione sat cross legged beside them, watching closely, trying to cheer Harry on, knowing that he would be the one to inevitably lose this match. Then, soon enough, Mrs. Weasley was ushering them all off to bed.

\---

Harry and Ron woke up early the next morning to chase the gnomes outside while the girls helped Mrs. Weasley with making breakfast. Bill and Charlie were up as well, helping out with other house chores while the twins worked in their room.

After breakfast, Mr. Weasley went to work and everyone else was put on decoration duty. Guests weren’t supposed to start arriving until tomorrow for Harry’s party, but Neville and Luna had volunteered to come early to help set up for it. Therefore, there was lots to do before then, and they were happy for the extra help. Mrs. Weasley was of course on cooking duty, Ginny and Hermione were inside decorating while Ron and Harry were outside. Bill was in charge of wrapping presents, and Charlie was in charge of greeting guests and passing out refreshments. Once the twins finally emerged out of their room, they were put in charge of organizing various games and activities for the guests to play.

Soon enough, everyone was hard at work. Luna was the first to arrive, as she didn’t live too far away and liked to walk over. She helped to decorate inside the house, talking with Ginny and Hermione about wrackspurts. Next was Neville, who had no problem helping outside with Ron and Harry, even volunteering to help out in Mrs. Weasley’s garden. Later on, Remus and Sirius came over as well, helping with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. By the time dinner was ready, most of the house was ready for the party tomorrow.

“Everything looks great,” Harry said to Mrs. Weasley. “You didn’t have to do all this for me,”

But she just waved him off as usual. “Oh, it’s no problem dear. It’s your birthday!”

Harry smiled as they all sat down to eat. After dinner, the group had a little “pre party” as it was Neville’s birthday today. Mrs. Weasley brought out a surprise birthday cake, while the others went and grabbed Neville’s presents. They sang happy birthday and then he opened up his presents; a bracelet from Luna, a new herbology book from Hermione, a houseplant from Ginny, some seeds from Harry, new joke stuff from the twins, and a quidditch poster from Ron. Then, everyone crammed into the sitting room to talk and play a few games of exploding snap before finally setting off for bed.

\---

Harry woke up bright and early the next day to a chorus full of “Happy Birthday!!”’s. Harry’s smile was wide as he got up to get ready for the day. He was the first to shower and get dressed as everyone started their last minute preparations before everyone started to arrive.

“Breakfast is ready,” Ron said smiling widely as he entered back into their shared bedroom.

Harry gave him a curious smile. “Why so excited?”

Ron shrugged. “It's your birthday mate! Not everyday do you get to turn 16,”

Harry rolled his eyes, but was smiling as he followed Ron out the room and down several flights of stairs. Once he reached the last landing, he could see people gathered around before him, but it was the sight of platinum blonde hair out of the sea of red that caught his attention.

“Draco?” he asked, his smile growing.

Draco turned around, smiling brightly when their eyes met. “Well, if it isn't the birthday boy himself. Bought time you showed up,”

Harry didn't even reply to the snark comment, bounding down the stairs and wrapping Draco in a tight hug. Draco laughed, embracing him back. “Happy birthday, Potter,” he said, kissing his cheek.

Harry’s blush was light as he pulled back and gave Draco a real kiss. “Thanks,” he said, resting his forehead against the blond’s. “I've missed you,”

“That much is obvious,” Draco said with a snort. But then he gave him a real smile, “I've missed you too,”

Harry smiled, reaching up for another kiss, but then stopped, frowning. “We’re the same height,”

Draco laughed, “Yes, Potter, it's called growing,”

Harry pulled back out of the embrace. “But...how am I...you're supposed to be taller!”

“I hate to interrupt,” Ginny said, giggling. “But mum is insisting we all go and eat now,”

Harry blushed, having forgotten their audience, but Draco only rolled his eyes and he dragged his boyfriend into the kitchen with everyone else.

\---

After breakfast, guests slowly started to arrive, starting with Dean and Seamus who were instructed to place their presents on a table outside next to the cake. Presents were also left for Neville as Harry insisted they were going to celebrate both their birthdays together. Next was Hannah and Ernie followed by the Slytherin crew.

“Hey look, it’s the silver trio,” Ron joked.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Like the Golden Trio? Get it? No?”

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione looked confused.

“We’re the what now?” Pansy asked, not sure whether to feel amused or offended.

“Plus there's like...six of us,” Blaise said, counting off his fingers.

“Well yeah, if you count Milli and Daphne and Theo. But you, Pansy, and Ferret make three,”

Hermione still looked confused as Harry just gave Ron a blank face, clearly not amused.

“Like, how you three are the golden trio,” Dean said walking over, “and then you have Neville, Ginny and Luna as like….”

“Platinum,” Luna’s soft voice said from a nearby couch.

“Exactly! The platinum trio! So that would make Theo, Daphne and Milli a sort of…”

“What?” Milli said. “Bronze?” Daphne supplied.

“Actually, I was thinking more green, like…” Ron trailed off.

“What? Emerald?” Harry asked.

“Diamond,” Hermione finally said.

“Ooh, I like that!” Pansy said.

Draco rolled his eyes, “As if we aren't associated enough with these Gryffindor,”

“Oh, you love us!” Harry said, whacking his shoulder.

As more guests arrived, everyone was directed outside where music and games were being held. It wasn't _too_ big of a party, but there was still a lot of people and Harry was starting to feel just a little crowded. Luckily, Draco chose this time to pull the Chosen One aside.

“Can I talk to you somewhere?” Draco asked, once back in the house.

Harry nodded, taking Draco’s hand and leading him upstairs. Once they made it to Ron’s room, Harry directed Draco inside, closing the door behind them.

“What's up?”

“I wanted to be the first one to give you your birthday present,” Draco said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. “That and I didn't want anyone else around when you opened mine,”

Harry smiled, accepting the present. “Thanks, you know you didn't—”

“Of course I did,” Draco said rolling his eyes. “You're my boyfriend. And, you know, the Chosen one and all that,”

Harry snorted. “You know I hate being called all that stuff,”

“I know,” Draco said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his present. It was small, wrapped in bright red wrapping paper and tied with a gold bow. He smiled as he unwrapped the package. Inside was a bracelet, and Harry smiled, immediately thinking of the bracelet he had gotten Draco just a few months ago. Instead of it being made of silver, it was two pieces of thick string twined together, green and gold, and going through the loop was a combination of letters, with a gryffindor crest on one end and a Slytherin crest on the other. The words currently spelled out on the bracelet read _my heart_.

“It spells out different things,” Draco said, blushing slightly. “When I first picked it out, I chose the word ‘always’, but then when I went to wrap it, it read ‘forever yours‘. I think it changes depending on what you're feeling towards a certain person, which I guess in this case would be how I feel towards you,”

Harry smiled, staring at the bracelet again as it changed from “my heart” to “forever mine“ as he slid it on to his wrist. “I love it,” Harry said, pulling Draco in for a tender kiss.

Draco sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, tugging him even closer. Harry buried his hands deep in Draco’s hair, loving the silky feel of it. He could tell he'd been growing it out as there was more hair to tug on and play with, making Harry smile.

“I need a haircut,” Draco murmured.

“I like it,” Harry said, tugging on his hair a bit harder, causing Draco to moan.

Talking stopped then, Draco unable to resist kissing Harry and Harry never wanting him to stop. Draco's hands started to roam from Harry's waist, up his back, around his shoulders, down his chest, and back down to his hips, before he began sliding his hands under Harry’s t-shirt.

Harry moaned, shivering at Draco's touch. Of course he missed him, his laugh, his smile, his personality, but _Merlin_ did he miss this too. Draco continued to move his hands up, over his navel and feeling the muscles of Harry’s back. Harry gave a deep moan, his hand tightening in Draco's hair as his other hand began to curl around the back of Draco’s shirt. Draco smirked into the kiss, moving his hands back down to remove Harry’s shirt completely.

He got it up about halfway before Harry broke away with a gasp. “Draco,” he moaned.

“Yes,” Draco moaned back, moving to kiss down Harry’s neck.

“No, we have to stop,” Harry clarified, slowly pulling away.

Draco groaned, looking at Harry. “Do we _have_ to?”

Harry gave a breathless laugh as he watched Draco pout. “Yes, we do,” he said, moving back to wrap his arms around Draco’s neck. “I have a party to get back to,”

“Technically, we could call it Neville’s party,” Draco argued.

Harry laughed, pecking Draco’s lips. “It’s _our_ party, and I have to go back down there and socialize,”

“But I miss you,” Draco said, playfully pouting now, “I want you all to myself,”

Harry bit his lip, thinking only for a moment, and then “spend the night with me then,”

Draco’s pout turned into a smile. “Potter!”

Harry laughed, burying his head in Draco’s neck, blushing madly. “Please?” he asked, kissing the skin there.

“Hmm,” Draco hummed, “I may be persuaded,”

“I'll do whatever you want,” Harry whispered huskily, licking a stripe up Draco’s neck.

Draco let out a small moan. “It’s almost like it’s _my_ birthday,”

Harry smiled, looking back at Draco. “And do you remember what we did on your birthday?”

Draco bit back a moan. “Guess I'm spending the night then,”

\---

“Happy birthday to you!” The group finished as they all stood around Harry and Neville. Each of them stood in front of a cake, Harry’s chocolate and Neville’s marble, as they waited for the group to finish. Once done, they both stared at their cakes, thinking hard, before turning towards each other and nodding before blowing out their candles together. Everyone clapped and cheered, before cake and ice cream was served.

Next was present time, and Harry and Neville sat on one of the family couches opening up presents together as they laughed and played around with their friends. Eventually, the “adults” left the room, and the real fun was able to begin.

“Shots anyone?” Fred asked.

“Ooh, count me in!” Pansy cheered.

The twins each passed a round of shots from their hidden stash, everyone taking two shots of firewhiskey, before laying back and talking about pretty much anything and everything they could think of from who they were crushing on to which teachers they thought were secretly dating.

“Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout are totally fucking,” Pansy said. “Don’t fight me on this, I will win,”

“Okay, but you can’t tell me Madam Pince doesn’t have a thing for Filch,” Seamus giggled.

“Eww!” Daphne said, but she was also giggling. “But why?”

“Dunno, just a hunch,” Seamus slurred.

“You think Snape has ever been laid?” Ron asked.

“Pfft, doubt it,” Harry said. “I mean has he ever even been outside?”

“Who would even want Snape?” Ginny asked. “Like, not being mean, I just literally can _not_ picture him with anybody,”

“You’re right!” Blaise said. “Like it’s not that he can’t find true love or anything, like _everyone_ deserves to be happy, but like...with who? I can’t even think of anyone,”

“Guy, girl...I can’t see it either,” Theo said. “I mean...maybe? Or wait, if he….no, not her….yeah, I give up,”

“You know what? Snape is just too _good_ for anybody!” Hermione said. “He’s an independent man and he doesn’t need anybody!”

“I’ll drink to that,” Ron said, raising his empty shot glass. The twins watched on laughing.

“Hey!” Pansy tried to whisper, but she ended up shouting. “I have a secret,”

“What?” everyone whisper-yelled.

“Ernie _totally_ has a thing for Hannah!”

Ernie gasped. “Do not!”

“Wait, what?” Hannah asked.

“Well, duh!” Blaise said.

“Who _doesn’t_ know that?” Hermione said.

“Yeah, even _I_ know that,” Harry said with an eye roll.

“You can all suck it!” Pansy said, waving a hand.

“I already do,” Dean said with an eye waggle, before kissing Seamus’ cheek.

“Gross,” Ron said, shaking his head.

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Draco said with a smirk.

“Ssh,” Harry giggled, kissing his cheek. “They don’t need to know that!”

“Oops,” Draco said, starting to laugh. “Too late,”

“Besides, we already knew!” Ginny said, rolling over in a fit of laughter. Luna sat next to her, giggling as she stroked Ginny’s hair.

“Harry and Draco sitting in a tree,” Luna began to sing. “S-u-c-k-i-n-g!”

The room erupted into a fit of giggles at that, Dean and Seamus nearly in tears. Harry giggled, his stomach beginning to hurt as he leaned back until he collapsed into Draco’s lap. He looked up and was staring right into bright grey eyes with just the slightest hint of blue in them. Harry stopped laughing, completely lost, mesmerized by the look on Draco’s laughing face.

“Um,” harry said, starting to get up. “I think me and Draco are going to head up now,” he said, tugging his boyfriend up off the ground.

“Annnd, there they go!” Seamus said, laughing even harder.

“Get some!” Dean cheered

Ron made a face. “Not in my room!”

“Percy’s room is open,” Ginny offered.

“Ginny!” Ron whined.

“What! That _is_ where Draco is sleeping, I was just trying to help!”

Draco laughed, waving to everyone as Harry practically dragged him away. They made their way up the stairs to the second floor where both Percy and the twins rooms were. Harry quickly pulled the correct door open, tugging Draco inside along with him, before shutting and locking the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Draco immediately grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

Harry moaned, placing his hands on Draco’s shoulders as he walked them over towards to the neatly made bed. Once the back of Draco’s knees hit the bed, Harry pushed him down before climbing into his lap. Draco smirked into the kiss, trailing his hands down Harry’s back to his arse, pulling him in even closer. Harry gasped as their groins rubbed together, causing a moan to escape Draco as well.

“Want you,” Harry said as he began to tug on Draco’s shirt.

Draco’s smirk turned into a soft smile as he reached his hands down to pull his shirt off. He then reached out and slowly took off Harry’s, discarding it off to the side before turning all his attention on his boyfriend. He slowly ran his hands up and down Harry’s body, from his arms up and over his shoulders, and down his back. Harry moaned softly at the touches, rocking slowly back and forth in Draco’s lap as he let out little noises of pleasure. Draco wrapped one arm around Harry’s back to pull him even closer, his other hand moving around to feel down his chest as Draco began to leave a trail of kisses, starting from Harry’s neck, down across his collarbone, and over to suck on one of his nipples.

Harry let out a loud gasp, before letting out a long moan. He dug his hands into Draco’s hair, encouraging him further. Draco smiled, sucking on his nipple, laving it over with his tongue, before popping off and giving the other one the same treatment. Harry was a moaning mess, even if he had wanted to say something, no words would have been able to come out.

Draco pulled back, trailing his kisses further down as far as he could go in the current position they were in. Harry moaned, leaning down to kiss Draco’s lips, effectively pulling them both down onto the bed. Draco smiled as he scooted back further onto the bed until his head was resting on soft pillows. Harry followed suit, straddling the blond again before leaning down for more kisses.

Now it was Harry’s turn, gliding his hands up and over Draco’s chest, teasing one of his nipples as he slowly trailed kisses down from his lips, to his pointy chin, down his neck and over his heart. Draco was moaning, arching up into every one of Harry’s touches and caresses.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered as he continued to trail kisses down Draco’s body. His hands continued to roam over Draco’s body, touching his chest, playing with his nipples, caressing his stomach, and finally playing with the hem of Draco’s trousers. All the while, Draco would arch and moan into Harry’s touches, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair and in the bedsheets.

“More,” Draco gasped, lifting his hips up so that Harry could slide his pants off.

Harry took the hint, sliding off the piece of clothing, before ditching his own pants as well. “What do you want?” Harry asked, placing kisses along Draco’s thigh.

“You’re the birthday boy,” Draco gasped, but still mustering up a smirk. “You tell me,”

Harry sat up on the bed, thinking for a moment, before smiling, crawling his way back up over Draco’s body. Draco wound his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry leaned down once more for a passionate kiss. Draco moaned, arching up, and Harry brought his hips down, causing their cocks to rub against each other. The two boys moaned even louder, as they started to frot against one another.

“Want you,” Harry finally managed to gasp out.

“How?” Draco asked. Harry bit his lip, rolling the two over so that Draco was laying on top of Harry. “Oh.”

Harry laughed, bringing Draco down for another kiss. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...”

Draco leaned down for another kiss, this one slower, as Harry reached over to the bedside table, pulling out the drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. Draco took his time with this kiss, intertwining their tongues together, his hands still roaming over Harry’s body.

When Harry handed Draco the bottle of lube, Draco took it, beginning to trail kisses once again down Harry’s neck, leaving a few marks here and there, before continuing down his chest, sucking on each of his nipples, down his stomach, to his leaking cock where he gave it a few pumps, before sucking him down.

“Draco!” Harry moaned, his hands fisting into the bed sheets.

Draco smiled, popping off, before pouring some of the lube onto his hands. “Are you sure?”

Harry nodded, smiling back at him. “Want you,” Harry said, running one of his hands through Draco’s hair.

Draco nodded, kissing Harry’s thigh, before slowly working one finger into him. Harry moaned, encouraging the Slytherin as he slowly worked in another finger. “Yes,” Harry gasped, causing Draco to smile, speeding up his efforts.

“Another?” Draco asked. Harry nodded, and Draco added a third. Harry hissed at the slight pain, but the feeling wasn’t unwelcomed as he continued to thrust down on Draco’s fingers.

“Now,” Harry gasped out, beginning to tug on Draco’s hair again.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked again.

Harry nodded. “Yes, very,”

Draco nodded, removing his fingers and climbing back over Harry. He coated his own cock in lube, before positioning himself at Harry’s entrance. “Ready?”

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Draco. “Yes,” he answered, arching his hips up. “I love you. I want you,”

Draco smiled. “I love you too,” he said, kissing Harry one last time before slowly pushing inside of him.

Harry hissed, his nails digging into Draco’s shoulders. “Don’t stop,” he told Draco as he continued to enter him. Once he bottomed out, Draco waited until Harry nodded his head for him to move. He started out with slow thrusts in and out, barely moving his hips, waiting for Harry to adjust. It didn’t take long for the pain to start fading away into something much different, and before long Harry was moaning in pleasure, his arms wrapped tight around Draco’s neck. 

“More,” he gasped, wrapping his legs around Draco’s waist, encouraging him to move faster.

Draco didn’t waste anytime, moaning as he began to really move, his hips speeding up, causing Harry to arch his hips up. It took them a moment, but eventually they found a steady rhythm they both could keep up to, Harry meeting each of Draco’s thrusts with his own. It didn’t take too much longer after that for Draco’s breathing to turn into heavy pants as he tried to hold on for as long as he could.

“Harry,” he gasped. “I’m so close,”

“Yes,” Harry moaned, thrusting his hips harder. “Draco, please,”

That was all it took, Draco thrusting one last time, burying his face in Harry’s neck as he came inside of him. All he saw was stars as he finally reached his climax, his breathing heavy as he began to come down from his high. It didn't take too long after Draco for Harry to plunge off the edge as well, his vision blurring as he came. Once he was able to compose himself again, he laid there, holding Draco tight against his chest, kissing him and running a hand through his hair.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Draco pulled back to stare into Harry’s eyes. They both had so many emotions running through their brain and across their faces. Happiness, love, and security being just a few of the readable expressions.

Harry smiled up at the blond. “This has been a great birthday,”

Draco snorted, rolling over onto his back. “I’m sure it has been.”

Harry rolled over onto his side, cuddling up next to Draco. “You’re perfect,”

Draco smiled, “I know,” he said, tugging Harry up until he was laying on his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes, but then lent down for another kiss. “Thank you,”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “For?”

“For being here with me. For spending time with me and my friends. For… I don’t know, everything I guess.”

Draco smiled, running his own hand through Harry’s messy hair. “Anything for you,”

“Anything?” Harry asked, rubbing himself against Draco’s thigh.

Draco smirked, tugging on Harry again until he was laying on top of the blond. “Anything,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here we go!

Harry woke up feeling very warm and very happy. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a warm neck and bright blond hair. Harry smiled, moving his head from under Draco’s chin to stare at his sleeping face. Draco always looked so peaceful in his sleep, and Harry hated having to wake him up if he didn’t have to. But he also knew that they had lots of stuff to do today and that breakfast would be done any minute now.

Harry leaned down and placed his lips softly against Draco’s. When Draco didn’t move, Harry gave him another kiss, applying a bit more pressure as he softly laid a hand against Draco’s cheek. This time, he could feel Draco’s lips spread into a smile, the arm he had wrapped around Harry’s waist tightening it’s hold.

“Morning,” Harry whispered, pulling back.

Draco blinked his eyes open, giving Harry a full smile. “Hi,”

Harry giggled, “Hello my beautiful Dragon,”

Draco hummed, closing his eyes again as he pulled Harry down for another kiss. Harry sighed as the kiss began to deepen. Draco pulled Harry’s body up until the Gryffindor was straddling him. Harry gave a slight moan as he slowly began to rock his hips against Draco’s.

Draco broke away from the kiss, gasping. “Merlin, you drive me crazy,”

Harry smirked, trailing kisses down Draco’s neck. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,”

Draco moaned as Harry sucked another hickey into his neck. “I didn’t say that,”

Harry chuckled, moving back up to kiss Draco, who then flipped them over so that he was hovering over Harry. “You know, Potter, I’m getting tired of you teasing me,”

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. “Oh really?”

“Really,” Draco said as he reached down for the lube that had fallen off of the bed.

Harry smirked, licking his lips. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Draco’s smile was pure evil as he uncapped the bottle. “Oh, you’ll see,”

“Is that a threat, Malfoy?”

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry wound his legs around Draco’s waist, arching his hips up. “You wish,”

\---

“So…” Dean trailed off with an eyebrow waggle.

Harry immediately began to blush. “Yes?”

“How was it?”

“How was what?”

“Having sex with Malfoy!” Ginny said.

“Ginny!” Ron complained.

“What?” she asked, looking innocent.

Harry’s face was bright red. “I mean...it was...you know,”

“Oh, come on!” Fred whined. “Tell us already!” George said.

“It was...good, I guess…”

“Just good?” Seamus asked.

“You guess?” Ginny asked.

“Okay, fine! It was amazing, okay!”

Dean laughed. “Okay, so, tell us all the details!”

Harry blushed madly the whole way through, but he gave a very edited version of what had happened between him and Draco last night. Luckily, most of the others had left after breakfast, so the only ones left in the sitting room were Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville, as well as Ron, Ginny and the twins. Draco and Hermione were in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

“...and that’s all I’m telling you!” Harry finished.

“Fine by me!” Ron said.

“Now Dean and Seamus have to tell us about _their_ first time,” Ginny giggled.

Now Seamus was blushing bright red. “I don’t know if—”

“Well, if you _must_ know,” Dean started with a huge grin on his face.

“I hate to interrupt,” Hermione said entering into the room, Draco close behind her, “but, Mrs. Weasley could use our help outside.”

So the lot all went and helped clean up around the house, taking down decorations and putting away all of the party games from last night. Soon after, one by one everyone started to leave the burrow. Luna was the last one to go, and soon it was just Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco sitting around taking turns playing games of chess.

“So, what’s up for the rest of the day?” Draco asked as he put Hermione’s king in check.

“We’re supposed to be going to Grmph—headquarters today,” Ginny said, watching the game intensely.

“Oh yeah,” Ron said. “I’d forgotten. I think we’re just waiting for dad to come home from work,”

“Checkmate,” Draco said, taking Hermione’s king, causing Ginny to cheer. “I should probably go then,” Draco said, starting to stand.

Harry frowned. “What? Why?”

“Yeah, come with us,” Ron said.

“It’ll be a lot more fun if you’re there,” Ginny chipped in.

“And you can finally join the order.” Hermione supplied.

Draco squirmed a bit. “I don’t know…”

“Don’t you want to join?” Harry asked. “Plus, it make talking about certain stuff a lot easier,”

“It’s not that I don’t want to...” Draco tried to explain.

“Then what? Your father?” Hermione asked.

“Sort of… yeah,” he said, trailing off.

“Draco...where do your parents think you are right now?” Harry asked, starting to get suspicious.

Draco only shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Harry’s frown turned into a glare, but before he could say anything, Ron interrupted. “Well, if they don’t know, then what’s it gonna hurt?”

“Yeah, stay,” Ginny said. “It’s only for a few more nights,”

“Last year we stayed there until we went back to school,” Hermione said. “But obviously, you don’t have to stay that long if you don’t want to,”

Draco was silent for a moment, thinking it over before finally letting out a long sigh. “Alright, I don’t see why not,”

\---

Seeing as they couldn’t apparate directly to the house, they landed a few houses down as they waited for the others to show up. The Weasley’s, plus Hermione, Harry, and Draco didn’t have to wait too long until other members of the Order started to appear, the first of them being Tonks and Moody.

“If it isn’t the golden trio!” she said, walking over to them. “And you’ve brought a new—oh! Hey cousin,” she said, smiling brightly.

Draco nodded. “Nice to see you again,”

The air was a little tense and Moody only seemed to make it worse. “What’s _he_ doing here?”

“He’s fine,” Mr. Weasley tried to reassured him. “Malfoy’s with us,”

“The death eater’s kid? Bunch of garbage to me,”

Harry frowned. “He hasn’t done anything wrong,”

“Yet,” Moody grumbled.

Tonks shrugged. “He seems fine to me,”

“What’s all the comotion?” Shacklebolt asked as he appeared beside them. He stood staring at all of the Weasley’s before noticing Draco. “Wait, Lucius’ kid?”

Draco groaned. “ _Yes,_ ” he hissed.

“I don’t trust him,” Moody said.

“That’s not for you to decide!” Harry blurted out.

“Harry,” Hermione warned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I see you’ve caused quite a fuss,” Dumbledore said, finally appearing.

“Albus!” Moody began, walking over to him. “We can’t possibly let this...this…”

“This, what?” Dumbledore asked, that twinkle in his eye never leaving. “Death eater?”

“Well...yes!”

“Ah!” Dumbledore said, nodding. “But, he is not,”

“He could be…”

“And what would possibly give you that impression,”

“I...well...he...you’ve met his father!”

“And do you see him around anywhere?” Dumbledore questioned.

Moody started to back off...slightly. “No,” he grumbled.

Dumbledore nodded. “Malfoy is with Harry, who I trust solely,” he said. “And seeing as no one else here has any objections,” he said, eyeing the others, who didn’t say anything, “then I think he is just fine,”

“But we can’t just let anybody join whenever they want to!” Moody tried one last time.

“And we don’t. I’ve been meaning to get Draco to join us for quite some time now,” he said, nodding towards Draco who just wanted to disappear at this point. Dumbledore reached into his robes, pulling out a piece of paper, before handing it over to Draco. He slowly took the offered parchment, unfolding it to see there was an address written down on it in Dumbledore’s handwriting; _Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Draco frowned, looking up, but then his eyes widened as a new building appeared.

“Come along then,” Dumbledore said as he lead the group inside to meet with the others.

Harry was smiling. “See, told you it would work out.” he said, but Draco wasn’t smiling.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to come,” he grumbled, stalking off behind the others.

Harry frowned. He was at a loss for words, and he felt bad, but he knew that everything would be worth it in the end. He just knew that if he could get everyone on his side that Draco would make a great addition to the team. He just had to make them see that Draco is nothing like his father.

\---

“...can’t do that!” McGonagall was saying. “Then everything falls apart!”

“Well, what are supposed to do?” Snape asked.

“We know Voldemort is back,” Dumbledore said calmly. “We just need a different approach,”

“Well, with Umbridge being promoted within the ministry and working for not only Fudge but now Rufus Scrimgeour, I think our odds of just storming the Ministry are quite low,” another member said.

“What if we send in another spy?” someone else asked. “Someone to keep an eye out,”

“But we already have auror’s doing that for us,” Shacklebolt said.

“And you saw how well that worked out last time!” Moody said. “Voldemort got into the ministry and tried to take half of us out using his death eaters!” he sent glares towards Draco. “And we all know Malfoy was one of them,” he spat.

“What, you think I knew about it?” Draco countered. “That I helped him plan it out? I was the one protecting Harry!”

“Likely story,” Moody grumbled.

“The boy is fine,” Dumbledore countered. “Leave him be,”

“I get that none of you here trust me,” Draco began. “But I would appreciate it if you would all please stop comparing me to my father!” he sneered.

Harry reached a hand out, rubbing Draco’s back, trying to calm him down.

“I think,” Hermione began. “That we should give Draco a chance. He’s not as bad as you all think he is,”

“Although Slytherin and a bit snarky at times,” Ron said, earning an eye roll from said Slytherin. “He may actually come in handy. He’s got some pretty great ideas, actually,”

“He’s really smart,” Ginny said. “And hilarious once you get to know him,”

“I trust him one hundred percent,” Harry said. “If I didn’t, then he wouldn’t be here,”

“He’s part of the reason I’m sitting here right now,” Sirius said. “I think we should give the kid a break,” Remus said.

“Personally, I think it’s a great idea,” Snape mumbled. “He keeps the kids...levelheaded.”

McGonagall agreed with a head nod.

Moody scoffed, but he remained quiet for the rest of the meeting.

\---

“That didn’t go so bad, right?” Harry asked as they entered inside of his room.

Draco only shrugged, closing the door and leaning his back against it.

Harry sighed, turning around to face Draco. “What’s wrong?”

Draco gave another shrug.

“That’s so descriptive,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Well, what do you want me to say, Potter? That everything is fine? News flash, it’s not!”

“Why are you yelling at me?” Harry asked, turning red with anger. “You’re the one not telling me anything!”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Draco said, lowering his voice. “Everything is fine,” he said, crossing his arms and scowling at the ground.

Harry gave a deep sigh. “You know I hate fighting with you,”

“You think I enjoy it?”

“Draco…”

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry,”

Harry slowly walked over to Draco, placing a hand on his arm. “Are you okay? Honestly?”

Draco was silent. Was he okay? Truthfully...no. But he couldn’t tell Harry that. “I’m fine,”

“Are you sure?”

Draco nodded, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. “Yes,”

Harry paused for a moment, looking into Draco’s eyes. “You wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

Draco hated this. “Of course not,”

“And you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course I do,”

Harry searched deep, studying Draco’s face. Draco was terrified he’d push the issue, and Draco wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He hated lying, but he couldn’t tell Harry what was wrong, or what was bothering him so much. It just wasn’t time yet. But then Harry just gave him a small smile. “Okay,” Harry said, kissing his cheek. “I trust you,”

Draco sighed, pulling Harry in for a hug. He just hoped that one day Harry would be able to forgive him. “Until the end,”

Harry’s head was resting on Draco’s shoulder, and with Harry’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend, he could clearly see the words spelled out on his bracelet; _Trust me_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn't the only one keeping secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally found the inspiration I've been craving!! It's so hard when you want to write but just cannot physically or mentally find it in you to do so. I've had these chapters written out for so long but every time I went to edit them my brain would shut down and I couldn't post anything because I honestly hated it. But!! Finally, I sat down, caught up on some much needed fanfic stories that I hadn't read in ages, listened to some music, and tadaa!! I have a couple more chapters for you today, so yay!!

Life at Number Twelve was… interesting to say the least. Draco spent a lot of his time either with Harry or talking in the sitting room with Hermione. Sometimes he and Ron would sit down and play a game of chess. Other times he, Sirius and Tonks would just hang out in the parlour, trying to work through the awkward silence.

They'd been at the house for about a week now, and Draco was starting to become a bit stir crazy, being stuck inside constantly. “Why are we staying here again?” he asked.

“It’s just easier,” Hermione said, flipping to the next page in her book. “People constantly coming in and out, having meetings, making plans,” Hermione continued on.

“Besides, Dumbledore is coming by in a few days,” Ron commented. “Something about knowing how to get us a new DADA teacher.”

“Speaking of,” Harry said. “Are we doing the DA this year?”

Draco looked contemplative. “I don’t see why not,”

“And since Umbridge is gone, we won't have to hide it,” Hermione said, finally looking up from her book. “We could make it into a sort of club,”

“We don't know our schedules yet, but I'm sure we could figure something out once school picks back up,” Draco said.

“And our Occlumency lessons?” Harry asked with a smile.

Draco nodded, smiling as well. “Of course,”

“Don't forget quidditch!” Ron said. “You're totally gonna captain this year,”

“I know, I'm super excited,” Harry said. “I've already started making plays,”

“Can't be as good as mine,” Draco said with a smirk.

“You’ll be captain _and_ a prefect,” Hermione said. “On top of teaching DA and tutoring Harry…”

“And tutoring the first and second years,” Draco added. “It'll be a lot, but I'm actually pretty excited. It'll be a good distraction,”

Harry frowned. “A distraction from what?”

Draco shrugged. “You know, from the war and everything else going on,”

Harry nodded, but his frown didn't go away. He knew something was up. He didn't want to push Draco about it, but he also knew that if he wasn't going to tell him, then he'd have to figure it out for himself.

Hermione seemed to sense this, but she seemed to be a lot better at simply communicating with the Slytherin. Harry often wondered how she was so good at it when often times he felt like he and Draco didn't even speak the same language.

“You haven't said much about your parents,” she started slowly.

Draco sighed. “There hasn't been much to say,”

“Do they know…” she trailed off.

“What? About me and Harry?” Draco asked. Hermione nodded. “Well...the short answer is yes,”

“And the long answer?”

“That it doesn't mean anything,”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, clearly upset.

Draco went to answer, but surprisingly, Ron beat him to it. “Well, isn't it obvious?” at Harry’s blank stare, he continued on. “Well, he’s a pureblood, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight at that. It's not too surprising that they would consider your type of relationship as not being relevant.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Our type?”

“Two men together,” Hermione supplied.

“How do you think we create such long pureblood lines?” Draco said with a smirk. “You kinda need a woman to do that with,”

“So, they just aren't acknowledging it?”

“It's more so that they figure this’ll last until I eventually find a suitable pure-blooded woman to settle down with,” Draco answered. “But that's not necessarily because I'm dating you. Even if I was dating someone like Pansy, there's a whole process we'd have to go throw before she’d be deemed ‘worthy’, and not just by Malfoy standards.”

Harry sat frowning, deep in thought.

“It doesn't matter though,” Draco said, “I only want you,”

Harry smiled at that, his heart racing. “Promise?”

“Always,”

Harry bit his lip, eyeing his boyfriend up and down, causing the blond to blush. “Love you,”

“Oh, here they go,” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione, smiled, lightly squeezing Ron’s arm. “They're _always_ like this,”

Harry and Draco, however, were not paying them any attention. “I think me and Harry are going to head upstairs for a bit,” he said, standing and reaching a hand out for Harry.

Harry smiled, grabbing his hand as he stood up off the floor. “We’ll see you guys at dinner,” he said as he followed Draco.

“Is sex all they can think about, now?”

Hermione shook her head, going back to her book. “Teenagers.”

\---

“So what aren't you telling Harry?” Hermione asked Draco later on that day. Ron and Harry were downstairs playing chest while listening to Sirius tell extravagant tales of his old days with the Marauders. When she saw Draco slip away, she figured it was her chance to strike.

Draco winced, not expecting the question. “Am I that obvious?”

Hermione gave him her look.

Draco sighed. “Let's go sit,”

Hermione led Draco upstairs and into her room, closing the door behind them. “Spill,” she said, turning around with her arms crossed.

“I’m not exactly sure of where to start,”

“I think the beginning would be helpful,”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Smartarse,” he mumbled.

Hermione actually smiled. “Come on Draco, out with it. Holding it in will only make you feel worse about it,”

Draco sighed, sitting down in the chair tucked under her desk. “Well, besides my Father trying to play matchmaker, apparently I’m due to get my Dark Mark any day now,”

“But...but you can’t!”

“Do I have a choice?” he asked, looking skeptical. “Why do you think I haven’t gone home yet?”

Hermione sighed, taking a seat on her bed. “Well…”

“Oh come on,” Draco teased. “You of all people must have a plan.” he said with an eye roll, but there was no heat behind it.

“Actually…” the Gryffindor trailed off

“Wait, you seriously have one?” Draco asked, sitting up, clearly shocked.

Hermione gave another sigh. “You won’t like it,”

“It’s gotta be better than the options I currently have,”

But she was shaking her head. “Seriously, you’re not going to like it,”

“How bad could it be?”

“I think you should get it,”

_”What?”_

“A _fake_ one,”

“But...I...you can’t—”

“Actually,” Hermione said, standing and walking over to her book bag. “You can,”

“But...but I thought Vold—”

“Apparently not,” Hermione said, searching through her bag until finding what she needed, a thick, heavy looking book, clearly a couple of centuries old. “The Dark Mark is unique, yes, but it’s formed using a bunch of basic dark magic spells. Well, maybe not basic, considering dark magic itself is hard to master, but someone like, say Dumbledore, could probably make a mark similar to the the Dark Mark and cast it onto someone.” she tried to explain. “Kind of like how someone who has good intentions can cast a patronus whereas a death eater is unable to. I couldn’t make a Dark Mark but someone like Barty Crouch Jr possibly could, if he knew enough dark magic anyways.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“That if we could _teach_ someone the specific spell work…”

“But then I’d still have a Dark Mark,”

“Not necessarily,” Hermione said, digging into her bag once again, before pulling out a tiny white square. “This is called a temporary tattoo,”

Draco frowned. “A what?”

“It’s a tattoo that you apply to your skin using water,” she said, demonstrating as so. She lead Draco into her bathroom, wetting first the tattoo and then her forearm before applying it to her skin. Suddenly, there was a blue butterfly sitting against her skin.

“Woah,” Draco said, blinking a few times.

“See? It’s not real, but it _looks_ real,” she said, rubbing her finger over it, watching as it stayed in place. “And all I have to do is run it back under water with some soap,” she said doing as such. “And it’s gone,”

“And we can do that with a Dark Mark?”

“We’d need to copy the design, and then using a batch of complicated spells, we could make it happen. No dark magic would be involved, we’d just have to make the “tattoo” emit a sort of dark magic presence, that way someone else, like say Snape or your dad, could not only see that it’s “real” but could “sense” it too,”

“And what about Voldemort? _He’d_ know that it was a fake.”

“He’ll never find out,”

Draco looked skeptical. “And what about my parents? Or Snape? Who would even do the bloody spell?”

“I’m sure I could figure out a way to do it,” she said. “Like I said, no real dark magic would be involved,”

“So I’m just supposed to go back home with a Dark Mark that I just happened to acquire overnight?”

“The death eaters hold a ceremony for this kind of thing, right?”

“Something like that, yes,”

“Well...maybe we could use Snape. Tell your parents that he went ahead and took you to get the mark,”

But Draco was already shaking his head “He and my dad both have to report to Voldemort. If I become one of them, there’s no doubt he’d summon my presence. Something about giving me a task to prove myself,” he added with a shudder.

Hermione blinked, clearly perplexed. “Well, you didn’t mention that part,”

“I didn’t want to freak anyone out,” he said. “Besides, I don’t even know what the task is. It could anything, really,” Draco said, not wanting to think too much on it.

Hermione lead Draco out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, contemplating what the next best thing would be to do. Draco sat back down at her desk, looking just as lost. “There’s got to be _something_ ,” Hermione said out loud.

Draco shook his head deep, in thought, pondering over all their possibilities. “The fake dark mark isn’t a bad idea. I don’t want to rule it out. It’s just...it’s so crazy! No one in their right mind would want to get a real one, let alone a fake one,”

“Not unless you were some rejected wannabe,” Hermione scoffed.

Draco leaned back, pressing his hands to his temples. “Why is this so complicated!”

Hermione sighed. “Maybe this is bigger than us. Maybe we should just go to Dumble—”

“No!” Hermione jumped at the sudden outburst. “We can’t go to him. Snape, maybe, but I still don’t trust Dumbledore,”

Hermione looked as if she wanted to argue, but decided to file it away, giving Draco the benefit of the doubt. “Okay. And what would Snape do,”

“I don’t know, but I do trust him. He’d probably have a better idea of what to do,”

Hermione sighed. “And you’re sure about this?”

Draco nodded. “He’s my Godfather, he only wants what’s best for me. I know you guys don’t like it, especially with him playing both sides, but…” Draco looked deep in thought. “Besides my mother...he’s all I have,”

Understanding washed over Hermione’s face as she nodded, a sudden look of determination washing over her. “Okay. We’ll talk to Snape,”

\---

“I’m going back home,”

Draco hadn’t known how else to breach the subject. He sat on Harry’s bed, trying to figure out what to say while Harry had been pacing back and forth worrying about his upcoming meeting with Dumbledore.

“Wait, what?” Harry asked, halting mid step.

 _Well that snapped him out of it_. “I’m going back home. Mother sent me another letter today. She…they miss me.”

“But...but what about?”

“I’ll be okay,” Draco reassured him as he tried to force a smile. “I’ve talked to Snape. Things are under control for the most part. And besides, it’s not like Voldemort will be waiting for me on my doorstep,”

“That’s not funny, Draco.”

“I’m serious,” the blond tried to defend. “And I can’t stay away forever. What about Blaise? Or Pansy? I miss my friends too, you know,”

“So stay with them,” Harry said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

“It’s not that simple,” Draco said, shaking his head. “And I’m not exactly trying to hide from my parents either,”

“Well, maybe you should be?”

“It’s not _them_ I’m hiding from. I don’t want to hide at all!”

Harry sighed, dropping down heavily next to Draco, crossing his legs and resting his arms on top of his knees. “Why is this so difficult?”

“Look, I know you’re trying to protect me or whatever,” Draco began, “but, this isn’t a situation I need saving from,”

“But your father—”

“Is a wanted death eater?”

“Who is not only trying to get you to take the Dark Mark, but who was also involved with that whole Sirius incident, who may I remind you, was at the _same_ place as Voldemort when he captured me after the tournament and where he killed Cedric!” he said, trying to reason this out with Draco, but only ended up yelling at him in anger.

“But he’s still my father, and I can’t just _not_ go home!” Draco shouted back.

“I thought you wanted my help? Why are you even here?”

“You _made_ me come here! I didn’t want any of this! I didn’t ask to join the Order, but of course you would know what’s best for everyone, wouldn’t you Saint Potter,” Draco sneered.

Harry’s face flickered with hurt, before contouring into anger as he shot daggers at Draco. “Why do you always do that? You get upset with me and then start calling me names like we’re bloody first years again!”

“Well maybe if you didn’t act like one, I wouldn’t treat you like one,”

“You’re so fucking stubborn!”

“And you’re an idiot!”

The two sat side by side glaring back at one another, neither of them daring to back down. “Why won’t you just hear me out?” Harry asked, his voice softening as his glare lessened in intensity. “I just...want you to be safe,”

Draco sighed, dropping his own glare as he turned his head away from him. “I know,”

“So…”

“I can’t...I’m not…”

“What?”

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, his walls starting to crumble. “I’m not you,”

Draco looked and sounded so broken, Harry couldn’t help but to reach out to him. “Oh, Draco,” he said, reaching an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and bringing his other arm to wrap around Draco’s front until he was leaning against Harry’s chest. “Of course not. Your you and your perfect in every way imaginable,”

Draco snorted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “Not what I meant, Potter,”

“It still holds,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s forehead. “I won’t stop you from going, but...I just worry is all,”

“I know. You Gryffindors tend to do that.”

Harry laughed, squeezing his boyfriend tight. “I love you,”

Draco still blushed, no matter how many times he heard Harry tell him so. “I know. And you’ll just have to trust me when I say I’ll be okay,”

“Of course I do,”

Draco smiled, tilting his head up, signaling to Harry that he wanted a proper kiss. Harry smiled, unable to deny him as he leaned down, capturing Draco’s lips in a loving kiss. Draco smiled, reaching a hand up to play with the tiny hairs against the back of Harry’s neck. “I love you too,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry hummed, only blushing slightly as he held Draco tight, kissing him as if nothing else in the world mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally returns home.

“...and the Greengrasses will sit right over there,” Lucius was saying as he trotted about the manor. “This will be great!”

“Lucius, aren’t you going just a bit overboard here?” Narcissa asked.

“It’s just a little get-together!” he informed her. “Besides, it’ll be good for Draco,”

“Yes, but, so soon after, dear?”

“Why, normally there’d be a celebration the day of!” he said. “And I’m sure Draco has been dying to spend some time with his _real_ friends.”

Draco sighed. His father had been making snide remarks like these quite often for the past week or so he’d been home now. Draco mostly ignored it, but it didn’t make him any less annoyed. “I can’t help but to notice the _only_ friends of mine you’ve taken the liberty to invite are all Slytherin, pureblood, and of the opposite sex,”

“Draco,” his mother admonished.

He rolled his eyes. “Tell me I’m wrong,”

“Son, I’m just looking out for your best interest,”

“By getting rid of Harry?”

“By giving you...other options.” he corrected. “I know you have grown...fond of your recent enemy turned… _friend_ , but you’ve got other things to worry about now. Growing up, finishing this year, completing all of your tasks,”

“Lucius, dear,” Narcissa started again. “Let the boy be,”

“Well, he still needs guidance,”

“He’s 16! He can choose to hang out or to be with whomever he well chooses,” she asserted.

Lucius huffed, and Draco smirked. “Thank you mother,”

“Guests will be here any minute,” Lucius said, changing subjects.

Draco rolled his eyes, but followed suit nonetheless.

\---

“...can’t be serious,” Pansy was saying.

“Dead serious,” Draco said, looking around the room full of a bunch of ministry people, a few fellow death eater friends and only a handful of his own Slytherin classmates. “He’s insane,”

Pansy snorted. “And he seriously wants you to—”

“Marry me?” Daphne said with a giggle, linking her and Draco’s arms together.

“Yup,” Draco said, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

“This is precious,” Pansy said, clearly enjoying the situation.

“Oh yeah? And how’s that engagement to Blaise going?” Draco asked with a knowing smirk. Daphne continued to giggle, slapping Draco’s arm playfully.

“Awful!” Pansy whined. “He’s head over heels in love with the Weaselette, and he’s _so_ not my type,”

Daphne shook her head in amusement. “And who exactly is?”

Pansy opened her mouth to respond when another Slytherin walked over, her wavy, dark brown curls dancing behind her as she did. “Hey, Daph, have you seen father anywhere?”

“Last I saw him, he was in the sitting room with Zambini and Travers,”

“Okay, thanks. Hey guys!” she said, waving.

“Whose this?” Pansy asked, smiling.

“Oh, I guess you guys haven’t actually met her,” Daphne said, letting go of Draco’s arm. “Astoria, these are my two very close friends Draco and Pansy, and this little brat here is my little sister,”

“Hey!” she said with a pout.

Draco laughed. “Third year?”

“Fourth,” Astoria corrected. “You’ve probably seen me around,”

“I’m sure we have,” Pansy said with a bright smile, unable to stop staring at her.

Astoria smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you two. Well, you _six_. I’ve just met Blaise and Theo. Daphne here is supposed to be introducing me to Milli, but we haven’t seen her yet,”

“I saw her out in the gardens with Crabbe and Goyle,” Draco said.

“Cool! Later guys,” and then she was running off again.

“She is...very excitable,” Daphne said with a head shake. “Love her, but you’d hardly believe she was a Slytherin if you’ve never met her. I’m telling you, total Hufflepuff she is,”

Draco laughed. “Oh, and you aren’t?”

Daphne shoved him. “Oh whatever,”

“Oh yeah, you two were made for each other,” Pansy snickered.

“Oh shut it, you! As if you weren’t just drooling all over Astoria,” Draco teased.

“Oh, gross!” Daphne said, making a face.

Pansy blushed, but otherwise was in total denial. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,”

“You could hardly stop staring at her.”

“Seriously?” Daphne asked in disbelief. “This is my sister we’re talking about!”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You’ve nothing to worry about.”

Draco leaned over, whispering into Daphne’s ear, “Why’d you think Blaise isn’t her type?”

Daphne giggled again, swatting at Draco.

“Are you two gossiping about me?” Pansy pouted.

“No, but go anywhere near my sister and I may just break your finger,”

\---

“How’s your matchmaking going?” Draco teased.

His father frowned. “This isn’t….must you be so insolent?”

“Just asking a question.” Draco muttered, drinking from his cup.

“I am only trying to do what’s best for you.”

“By trying to push me away from Potter, making me get a mark I didn’t want, and then flaunt me off to all your friends?” Draco accused.

Lucius sighed. “I am trying to do not only what is best for you, but what is best for this family. If I thought that there was any other way—”

“And did you even stop to think about how I might feel? Or my opinion in the matter?”

“Draco, you are a child,”

“I am well on my way to becoming an adult, and as such I deserve to be treated like one!”

“And you will when you earn that right!” Lucius scolded. “I am the parent, and you do as I say. You know nothing of the hardships your mother and I face every second of every day to keep this family alive and safe. So until further notice, you will smile when I tell you to, be polite when I tell you to, and do exactly as I say and hope the Dark Lord doesn’t come and kill us all,”

Draco glared, a burning fire in his eyes. “If we die, it’ll be your fault,” he sneered. “And if _anything_ happens to my mother, I will _never_ forgive you,” seething, he turned and stormed off, trying to starve off the tears until he was safe back in his room.

\---

Draco laid on his bed, thinking about nothing in particular. He just wanted everything to be over. He was so sick and tired of having to follow everybody else's rules. For once, he just wants to be able to do what he wants. Make his own decisions.

There was a soft knock on Draco’s door, and he groaned, rolling over onto his side, facing away from the noise. “Go away!” he mumbled into his pillow.

He heard a soft chuckle as the door opened anyways. “Now, that is no way to be speaking to your _future_ wife,”

Draco snorted, sitting up in bed to find Daphne standing in the doorway. “You are as persistent as always,”

She giggled, closing the door behind her, before slowly making her way over to Draco, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Well, it was either me or Pansy,”

Draco shuddered. “Then I am so glad you’re here,”

“Thought so,” she said, patting the space next to her on the enormous king size four poster bed. “Come come, we need to talk,”

Draco raised an eyebrow, but followed suit. He and Daphne have known each other for as long as he could remember. All of them really, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, they all grew up together, spending summers and holidays together. He and Daphne hadn’t been as close of friends as he and Pansy were, but she was growing on him and he was glad for the added support.

“What’s there to talk about?”

Daphne’s usual happy and bubbly personality slowly changed into something more somber. “You did it, didn’t you?”

Draco stared into her bright blue eyes, contemplating on what to say. She and Pansy were so different. If Pansy had come up, she’d be sitting next to him demanding answers and making accusations. But here was Daphne, one of the sweetest Slytherins he’d ever met, just simply trying to have a conversation with him.

And then he thought _fuck it_ because she is his friend, and if he can trust Pansy, he can trust her too. “Couple days ago,”

Daphne bit her lip, turning away. “Did...did it—”

“It’s not real.”

Daphne’s eyes widened in surprise as she whipped her head around to stare at Draco. “It’s...what? How’s that even _possible_?”

Draco didn’t know why he’d told her. He hadn’t planned on telling anyone, not even Pansy. But right now Hermione was the only one he could talk to and there was only a matter of time before she wouldn’t be on his side anymore. He needed to have someone on his side to talk to when Harry inevitable found out. “Granger, of course,” he said with a nervous smile as he lifted his arm sleeve up to look at the mark.

Daphne gasped. “I’ve...I’ve never actually _seen_ one before,” she said, reaching a tentative hand out. Draco nodded, and Daphne lightly traced her finger over it. “It...I mean it _looks_ real,”

“Everyone else has bought it so far,”

“So...so who knows?”

“Only you and Hermione and Snape know,”

“So then Harry...?”

Draco shook his head. “He can’t know,”

Daphne sighed. “I figured as much. Why are you telling me?”

“Because we’re friends and I trust you,”

“Are you going to tell anyone else?”

“I can’t. It be too dangerous,”

“So why me? Why not tell Pansy or Blaise?”

“Are you kidding me? I’d never hear the end of it!”

“So you’re just going to lie to them?”

Draco winced. “It’s not lying...is it?”

Daphne sighed again, laying back onto the bed, laying her hands against her stomach. “I don’t know, Draco...it just seems like a real shitty thing to do. I mean, Blaise almost got one, a _real_ one. How do you think he’d feel if he found out you had a fake one and he had to get a real one.”

Draco frowned, leaning back as well, resting his arms behind his head. He hadn’t thought about that. “I don’t know...I already feel horrible about it. It’s not like I’m fond of this thing,” he said, waving his arm around, before covering it back up again. “I just...can’t tell anyone,”

“I get not telling Harry, I do,” she began. “It makes sense. But what about us?”

“Pansy can’t know. She’d blab to someone or another. You know her, and I love her to death but she doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut, and she’d do anything to gain information,” Draco explained. “Blaise is….Blaise. Maybe he could know, but if something happened he’d just try and use it against me. I mean, he’s my best friend, but you’ve seen him when he gets mad. Using information to hurt or even blackmail someone is just...how he was taught to defend himself, you know? I don’t think he’d tell anyone of importance, but something as big as this can’t be shared with the wrong person,”

“What about Theo? Or Milli?”

“Theo’s family is similar to mine, all Dark Lord supporters. They’re not above extracting information out of him one way or another. I think I’m the only one trained in Legilimency and Occlumency, someone like Theo would be easy to crack,”

“And Milli?”

Draco shrugged. “The less people know, the better,”

Daphne was quiet, staring up at the canopy above her. Draco turned his head to look at her. She was clearly deep in thought, not knowing what else to say. Draco reached a hand out, squeezing her shoulder and smiling.

Daphne turned her head, returning the smile. “You trust me this much, huh? I mean, this is huge,”

Draco nodded. “We’re friends, and I really do trust you. I know you won’t tell anyone.”

Daphne nodded, lacing their hands together. “You know, you wouldn’t make a terrible husband,”

Draco laughed. “Thanks, I guess,”

Daphne rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “I’m serious. Harry is very lucky to have you,”

“Planning the wedding already I see,”

“Why of course!” she teased. “It may not be _my_ wedding, but I’ve got beautiful plans!”

Draco shook his head. “Let me guess...outdoors...lots of flowers...chocolate cake?”

“Mousse,”

“Green and gold?”

“Close. Green and blue. Like a bright, light sky blue to bring out your eyes, and a nice warm green tone for Harry’s. Turquoise and olive, or maybe lime green and cobalt. Bridesmaid dresses a navy blue, the groomsmen in silver with green ties,”

“You really have thought this out,”

Daphne blushed. “Sort of...I know it’s stupid, with the war and all. Who has time to plan a wedding?”

Draco shook his head, rolling over on his side to really look at Daphne. “It’s not stupid. There may be a war going on, but that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve a little happiness. There is nothing wrong with planning for the future. If anything, it’s a sign of hope, and I don’t think you should let go of it anytime soon,”

Daphne smiled, squeezing his hand in hers. “Thanks. That means a lot to me,”

Draco shrugged, rolling back over. “It’s what I’m here for.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hogwarts!!

The rest of the summer for Harry went by in a bit of a haze. A few days after Draco left, Harry had gone off with Dumbledore to retrieve their new teacher, who was actually going to be teaching them potions, not Defense against the Dark Arts, which means that could only leave Snape to fulfill that position. Hermione and Ron were a bit taken aback by the news, but weren’t too surprised as it’s the one job Snape had been hunting after for years.

Order meetings were still a regular occurrence, only they seemed a lot more boring without Draco there. Not that he talked much during them, but every now and then he would toss out a good idea and Harry would beam proudly at his boyfriend. But now that he was gone, he kind of just tuned out everyone around him. Not that talking about ways to defeat Voldemort was boring or unimportant, it was just that half the time they didn’t listen to him anyways.

Soon enough it was reaching the end of August, and Mrs. Weasley was preparing to take them all out to Diagon Alley for school supplies and new robes. On top of that, Hermione was urging them all to finish up their summer homework, lecturing them about how doing it last minute on the train ride there is not only immature and unacceptable, but unscholarly and just looks bad.

Soon enough, they got their school letters with a list of school supplies, complete with prefect duties for Ron and Hermione, and a Quidditch Captain Badge for Harry. “This is great, mate!” Ron told him. “Told you you’d get it!”

He’d even received a letter from Draco, bragging about how he himself had been elected captain as well, followed by a series of playful threats about how he’s “going down” and to “watch his back”.

And before long, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. They were all gathered around platform 9 ¾, waiting to load their luggage onto the train, as they uttered their last goodbyes to everyone.

“Be safe!” Mrs. Weasley called out to everyone. “No running into trouble! Ginny, good luck with your O.W.L.S! Ronald dear, please be careful when learning how to Apparate! Harry dear, don’t forget your tie, and, oh, Hermione you dropped your textbook!”

The kids all waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, and the twins as they waved them goodbye before heading down to find an empty compartment. As they made their way down the aisle way, they found Neville and Luna occupying one, and the four of them made their way inside.

“Hey guys!” Neville greeted them.

“Harry, you’ve gotten taller,” Luna commented, her usual dreamy smile plastered on her face.

Harry gumbled a thanks. Hermione laughed. “He’s just mad because he and Draco are the same height now,”

“Really? But, Draco was so tall last year,” Neville said.

“Not as tall as Ron, here, but tall,” Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes. “I thought you’d have been happy to grow an inch or two,”

“I was,” Harry said. “Until I realized it’s drawbacks,” he muttered again.

Luna laughed. “It’ll work itself out Harry,”

They all sat around and talked for a little bit before Hermione and Ron left for their prefect duties. Harry continued to sit and talk with Neville, Luna, and Ginny, until their compartment door opened and in walked a timid looking third year girl. “I have two letters for Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter,” she squeaked as she quickly handed them over and fled the room. Harry looked over the rolled up piece of parchment, tied with a violet bow, a slight frown on his face. He and Neville shared a look of confusion, before turning back to their scrolls.. Harry unrolled the piece of parchment and realized it wasn’t a letter, but an invitation.

“What’s it say?” Ginny asked.

 _”I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C,”_ Harry read off.

“Sincerely, professor H. E. F. Slughorn,” Neville read off, furrowing his eyebrows. “Whose that?”

“Our new potions teacher,” Harry replied with a sigh.

“Potions? But what about—”

“He’s the DADA teacher now,” Harry replied with a groan.

“Can’t be too bad,” Luna stated whimsically.

Harry was about to reply when the door to their compartment slid open again, and in walked Blaise and Theo. “Hey guys,” they said.

“Hey’s” and “What’s up?” were exchanged as the two Slytherins took a seat.

“Have you guys heard about the new potions teacher?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, Harry actually met him,” Ginny said.

“Did you guys get an invitation?” Theo asked, waving around his own.

Neville and Harry both nodded, showing theirs as well. “Not too long ago,”

“Well, let’s get going then,” Blaise said with fake enthusiasm.

“Do we have to?” Neville whined. “I mean, what does he even want with me?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno,”

“I wanna come,” Ginny stated, suddenly standing up.

Neville frowned even more, Harry raised an eyebrow, Theo looked indifferent and Blaise was beaming. “I don’t see why not,” Blaise said with a grin as he swiftly turned around and made his way back out of the compartment.

“Can he be any more obvious?” Theo whispered to Harry as they too made their way out.

“Will you be okay, Luna?” Neville asked as he stood as well.

Luna nodded. “Sure I will. I’ve got my Quibbler and the Blibbering Humdingers. I’ll keep the compartment occupied,”

Ginny smiled, patting her shoulder. “We’ll be back soon.”

\---

The five of them left the compartment, Blaise and Theo leading the way. As they made their way down, past all of the other train compartments, Harry saw where the Prefects were all sitting and talking together. There was quite a lot of them, seeing as there are six from each house, but Harry could easily make out platinum blond hair peeking out from everyone else. He smiled to himself as they continued on their way.

There weren’t a lot of students sitting with Slughorn, as the club is apparently quite exclusive. Just Theo, Blaise, himself and Ginny, plus three other students Harry didn’t recognize. “Nott and Zambini, you’re back!” Slughorn beamed. “And you’ve brought along Potter. And who might this be?”

“Ginny Weasley,” she said, smiling politely as she reached a hand out to shake his. “Pleasure to meet you,”

“Pleasure is all mine, dear. Another Weasley, you don’t say? Well, come on in then, don’t be shy. I hear you cast a mean Bat-bogey!”

Ginny smiled, sitting down and getting comfortable amongst the group. Blaise smiled, trying not to look too smitten as he took a seat next to her. Theo and Harry both shared a look before rolling their eyes and taking a seat as well.

It became very clear in no time what Slughorn’s true intentions were, and Harry honestly didn’t want any part of it. Slughorn was clearly arrogant and only looking out for himself, but it seemed as if everyone else was soaking it up. Well, except for Theo. And the only reason why Blaise seemed so interested is because Ginny and Slughorn were chatting up a storm about defensive spells and which hexes are the best.

“Harry!” Slughorn said. Harry groaned, hoping that maybe he could just disappear, but it seemed as though their new professor had other ideas. “So glad you could make it, I’m sure you already know everyone here, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby…” maybe Harry could just tune him out if he stared at the spot just slightly behind the former Slytherin’s head.

Just as expected, Slughorn only wanted them for the people they were connected to. All for except Ginny, but he seemed happy to have her as an addition to the club. Harry was bored out of his mind, completely uninterested and just about ready to fall asleep. If Slughorn asked him one more question about his fame and his connections within the ministry, Harry was going to lose it.

“You ready to go yet?” Theo leaned over and whispered to Harry.

“Please?” he all but whined.

While Slughorn was distracted, the two slowly got up and made their way out the compartment, heading down a few cars, before entering inside the Slytherin compartment instead of heading back down to where Luna was probably still sitting. Harry hoped that the Prefect meeting was ending soon so that at least she wouldn’t be alone.

“Bout time you two showed back up again,” Daphne said, flipping through a magazine, completely indifferent to the two boys standing there. “I thought I was going to have to send out a search party.”

“For who? Me, or Blaise?” Theo asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Daphne snorted. “Blaise, obviously,” she said, flicking another page in her magazine. “Only Merlin knows what you get up to in your spare time,” she said, not realizing Zambini wasn’t actually in the room.

Milli started to giggle. “I’ll give you one good guess, and it rhymes with Measley,”

Theo snickered, and Harry couldn’t help himself. “I can’t help that I’m desperately in love with her,” he tried to say in his best imitation of Blaise.

Daphne jumped, as she looked up, causing everyone to laugh. “Harry!” Daphne greeted with a sickenly sweet fake smile. “You sneaky little—”

“Nice to see you too,” Harry cut her off with a laugh. “Hello Milli. How are you?”

She continued to laugh, wiping away a tear. “I’m fantastic. How are you?”

“Better than usual, actually,” he replied honestly. “In fact, I’m almost excited to be going back to school, believe it or not,”

“I’m declaring this year to be my relaxation year,” Daphne said. “Next year can be for stress and late night studying. I’m having as much fun as I possibly can this year, and I don’t want to hear one negative thing about it!”

“Stay away from Granger then,” Theo said, taking a seat next to Milli.

Harry nodded, taking a seat next to Daphne. “Yeah, unless you’re ready to listen to a five hour lecture,”

Daphne snorted. “I’ll be just fine. But seriously, with everything that happened at Hogwarts last year and with the Dark Lord being back, I just don’t want to deal with any of it. I want to go to class, eat and sleep. That’s it,”

“I’ll drink to that,” Theo said, leaning back into his seat, making himself comfortable.

“While I’m all for no stress, I still want to get good marks before we test for our N.E.W.T.S next year.” Milli said.

“Yeah, I need to work on my charms and defensive spells,” Theo chimed in, already beginning to look stressed.

“Hey, speaking of are you teaching DA this year?” Daphne asked, getting excited.

Harry nodded “Yeah, I’m just waiting for our school schedules to figure out when a good time would be to do it, but since it doesn’t have to be a secret anymore, I’m hoping we can turn it into a club,”

“That’ll be fun,” Milli said. “Count me in,”  
“Me too,” Daphne said.

Harry snorted. “What happened to no stress?”

“The DA wasn’t stressful,” Daphne countered. “It was actually a lot of fun. I always looked forward to going, and I learned a lot.”

Harry smiled.

“What will you teach us this year?” Theo asked. “Anything cool?”

Harry shrugged. “Not sure. We’ll figure it out though. Draco has been bugging me to add non-verbal casting to the list, so that’ll be something to look into,”

They all nodded, discussing all the different topics they wouldn’t mind learning about. The remainder of the ride was pretty quiet, Harry even dosing off a couple of times, before the train would hit a bump or someone would start laughing at something that Theo probably said.

Eventually, as conversations drifted on, Harry was finally able to close his eyes and get some much needed rest.

\---

“... So, eleven months, huh?”

“Technically ten months. We started dating at the end of October,”

“Still though, that’s a long time,”

“Feels like yesterday,”

“God, Draco, can you be any cheesier?”

“Shut it Bulstrode,”

She giggled. Harry could just make it out. She had a very distinct laugh. “I’m just teasing. You two are quite adorable, actually,”

“Shut up,” Draco grumbled again. Harry had his eyes closed, but he was sure that Draco was blushing a deep red. “We are most certainly not adorable,”

“Cute then,” he heard another voice say, most likely Daphne.

“And unbearable!” Pansy. Most definitely Pansy. “They’re constantly kissing and holding hands!”

“It’s called being affectionate,” Daphne defended.

“It’s called being disgusting,”

“Leave them alone,” that sounded like Hermione. “They’re happy,”

“It is kind of weird though,” that was Ron, no doubt. “I mean, I’m so used to them fighting all the time. But now they just….cuddle,” Harry could almost feel the shiver that accompanied those words, and he fought to keep back a knowing smile.

Harry wasn’t quite sure of when he had fallen asleep, and when he had woken up to the various voices around him, he had thought that he had fallen asleep against Daphne’s shoulder. Now, that he was slowly starting to wake up, not only could he recognize who was who, but he was highly aware of just who he was leaning against.

Draco was holding Harry against him, his arms wrapped around the Gryffindor’s waist. Harry’s head was resting against his collarbone, Draco’s head sitting atop his. He could feel his breath tickling his fringe as he breathed in and out and it made Harry feel warm all over. He wondered how much longer he could pretend to be asleep.

“...I’m not judging,” Pansy was saying. “Honestly, I hope I can find someone who looks at me the way Potter looks at you,”

“And how does he look at me?”

Pansy shrugged. “Like he’d give you the moon if you asked him too,”

“Aww, Pansy, you made him blush!” Daphne gushed.

“I hate you all,” Draco sneered, but there was no bite behind the words.

“Oh come off it!” Pansy teased. “And don’t pretend you don’t give him the same look, as if you’d die without that stupid Gryffindor smile on his face all the time.

Draco shrugged, but then he kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I can’t help it,” he mumbled into his thick hair.

“And now you’ve made him shy, Pansy one more comment and you might just break him,”

“Daphne, I swear to Morgana I will _Silencio_ you for a week,”

“Oh come on!” she whined. “Blaise isn’t here right now for me to tease endlessly, and since Potter is knocked out on your chest, I have no choice,”

“Can’t we talk about someone else's love life?” Draco whined. Well, really it was more of a command, but Harry knew him well enough to hear the subtle plea in his voice. “What about _you _, Daphne?”__

__“What about me?”_ _

__“Oh come on, you have to be crushing on someone,” Theo jumped back in. “Spill,”_ _

__“I’m gonna need something stronger than water if we’re going to do this,”_ _

__“Do I hear an opportunity for our first Slytherin Party?” Pansy beamed._ _

__Theo groaned. “Oh no, not again,”_ _

__Draco snickered. “What? Scared of what happened last time?”_ _

__“I don’t think I can handle it,”_ _

__“Slytherin parties?” Hermione asked. “That’s seriously a thing?”_ _

__“Why of course!” Pansy said. “I mean, a lot of what happens within our house is extremely exaggerated. We do throw parties, and they can get pretty wild, but whatever you’ve heard about them probably sounds ten times worse than what actually happens,”_ _

__“Yeah, we don’t actively get drunk and sleep with each other left and right,” Daphne said. “If anything, we get hammered and talk about how much we hate everyone,”_ _

__Draco laughed again. “Oh yes, I remember you telling off Tracey Davis for a good hour and a half because she’d stolen your quill way back in like second year,”_ _

__“That was a very expensive quill!” Daphne defended, suddenly very heated. “It was given to me by my Great-Grandmother and it was engraved and she fucking snapped it in half!”_ _

__“Woah there, calm down,” Pansy said, clearly trying to hold back her amusement. “She eventually apologized and gave it back,”_ _

__“Yeah, after she hexed all of her hair off,” Theo laughed._ _

__“Do you still have the pen?” Hermione asked._ _

__“Yeah, but I haven’t been able to fix it,” she said, and Harry could hear rustling beside him._ _

__“Can I?” Hermione asked. Harry heard some shuffling, followed by a spell he didn’t recognize, but Daphne let out a loud gasp._ _

__“You fixed it!” she squealed. “I’ve tried everything! Not even Flitwick could put it back together,”_ _

__“I’ve been working on adjusting a few spells,” she said in that voice of hers that was proud and confident, but held back as if trying not to come off as bragging or oversharing her knowledge. Daphne saw right through it though._ _

__“Just practicing? Granger, you’ve basically created a whole new spell!” she said. “That’s amazing!”_ _

__“Say Granger, why aren’t you a Ravenclaw?” Pansy commented._ _

__“I honestly ask myself that quite a lot, or at least I used to. The Sorting Hat definitely considered it, but in the end it chose Gryffindor for me,”_ _

__“I wonder if you could have chosen it,” Theo said. “You know, like Harry choose Gryffindor,”_ _

__“I doubt it,” Hermione said. “I wasn’t too adamant about where I ended up. I just wanted to be placed somewhere I’d be surrounded by friends who would support and encourage me,”_ _

__“Nevermind, she’s _definitely_ a Gryffindor,” Pansy said, and everyone laughed._ _

__Conversations continued on after that, Daphne asking Theo about the Slughorn club, and as conversation drifted back off into that direction, Harry found himself relaxing back into Draco’s arms._ _

__\---_ _

__

__Eventually, the train started slowing down to a stop, and everyone started standing up to leave the compartment. “Go on, we’ll follow behind you guys,” Draco said to the other four as he continued to pet Harry’s hair. Harry had actually managed to fall back asleep, and Draco didn't want to disturb him just yet._ _

__Hermione nodded, ushering everyone out the compartment. They'd already changed into their school robes, and were ready to head out and meet the rest of their friends. When the compartment was empty, Draco leaned down, running a hand through Harry’s hair as he bent down and gave him a slow and lazy kiss on the lips._ _

__Harry hummed, not even realizing it as he reached a hand up to rest on Draco’s cheek. Draco smiled, running his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips, who let out a soft moan, opening up to his boyfriend. Their tongues battled for dominance while Harry slowly sat up, trying to kiss Draco at a better angle._ _

__Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as he was now basically sitting in the blond’s lap. Eventually, when breathing became necessary, Draco pulled back, gasping. “We should probably go,” he whispered against Harry’s lips._ _

__“I don't want to,” Harry whined, before blushing at how needy he sounded._ _

__Draco chuckled, giving him one last chaste kiss. “We have to. Who knows where this train goes after we get off.”_ _

__Harry nodded solemnly, climbing off of Draco as they got their stuff and made their way out the compartment and off the train. When they hopped off, hand in hand, they were met by none other than Tonks. “Hey Harry. Hey Cousin! You think I’d be used to seeing you two together so much,” she said with a laugh._ _

__Harry smiled lovingly at Draco who only rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__She shrugged, walking with them. “Official Order business. Can’t really talk about it,” she said, nearly tripping on a rock._ _

__Harry and Draco shared a look, but otherwise let it go. “Will we be seeing a lot of you then?” Harry asked._ _

__“Probably not, but you know me,” she said with a careless shrug. “Besides, since good ole Voldy is back, everyone is on high alert. I’ll probably be in and out of Hogsmeade over the course of your school year, so, yeah. You might catch me hanging around,”_ _

__Harry nodded smiling, but Draco still found it a bit odd. Nonetheless, he didn’t say anything, waving goodbye to his cousin as they caught up with the rest of their friends and boarded a carriage up to the castle._ _

__\---_ _

__“So, we share DADA, Charms, History and Transfig.” Harry said as they all sat together in the Great Hall._ _

__“But not Potions, Herbs, or Astronomy,” Draco said._ _

__“I’m not taking Divination anymore, but you’re still taking Arithmancy?”_ _

__“Me and Hermione both, yes,” Draco said._ _

__“And no one is taking Care of Magical Creatures?” Harry asked._ _

__Only Hermione and Ron looked guilty at that, but nodded anyways._ _

__“But look, we both have a free period after lunch,” Draco said with a smile._ _

__Harry smiled too. “Yes, but then you have Arithmancy after. Oh, maybe I can put quidditch practice there.”_ _

__“Or studying?” Hermione chidded._ _

__Ron rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Mione, it’s not like we have any big tests this year. Honestly, we didn’t even think we’d be taking potions!”_ _

__“Yes, so while _my_ schedule is still filled to the brim, I expect _you_ two to stay on top of things!”_ _

__“Don’t tell me you’ve managed to find another Time Turner,” Ron said with a groan._ _

__“Wait, what?” Draco asked._ _

__Hermione rolled her eyes, a slow blush starting to form. “No, Ronald, I don’t. But, I’m still taking all our core classes, plus a few extra electives, and therefore will not have time to babysit you all year like I usually do,” she said, but her tone was light and teasing, a fond smile on her face._ _

__Harry laughed, only Ron looking truly offended. “We promise to stay on top of everything,” Harry said._ _

__“So, aside from regular classes, what are we going to do with everything else?” Draco asked._ _

__“Well, I like having afternoon quidditch practices,” Harry began._ _

__“Then I’ll stick to our morning practices,” Draco said. “We’ll just have to coordinate with the other two houses then, coordinating between the weekdays,”_ _

__“Sounds good to me. You still want to do Occlumency every Saturday?” Harry asked, hope shining in his eyes. He really did enjoy the one on one time with his boyfriend._ _

__Draco smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Sure, every Saturday. And I can still tutor on Friday’s.”_ _

__“We have Prefect meetings every other Wednesday,” Hermione jumped back in. “So, when do we want the DA club to meet?”_ _

__“I think we can all agree that we need Sunday as our relaxation day,” Ron said, earning nods of agreement. “So...Friday’s? After Draco is done tutoring?”_ _

__“Or we could even alternate,” Draco said. “Like, we could do DA club Wednesday and Friday or Thursday and Saturday,”_ _

__“We still have those DA coins,” Ron said. “We could always just communicate meetings times like we used to do,”_ _

__“We could even make a spreadsheet,” Hermione said. “Have everyone who is interested write down when’s the best time,”_ _

__Everyone nodded in agreement, Harry and Hermione volunteering to run it by the Headmaster for official approval. “I have a meeting with him tomorrow after class,” Harry said, showing Hermione the owl he’d sent him earlier that day. “You can just come along with me when I go,”_ _

__Hermione nodded, jotting down the rest of their notes. “Sounds like a plan to me,”_ _

__“Dumbledore wants to see you?” Draco asked with a slight frown_ _

__“He always asks to see me right at the beginning of the year,” Harry said with a shrug. “Nothing important,”_ _

__Draco looked a bit skeptical, but didn't push it._ _

__“He just likes to check in on him,” Hermione said, “it's really nothing to be concerned about,”_ _

__“Yeah, mate,” Ron said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. “No biggie,”_ _

__“I-wait, did you just call me mate?”_ _

__“I- what? No!”_ _

__“Yes, you just did,”_ _

__“Did not,”_ _

__“I heard you say it,”_ _

__“Maybe you should get your ears checked, ferret,”_ _

__“Actually, ferrets have pretty good hearing,”_ _

__“And you would know, wouldn't you, Malfoy?”_ _

__“Are they done?” Hermione asked, leaning over to Harry as she tried to hide her giggles._ _

__Harry shook his head, just as amused. “Who knows?”_ _

__“Think they’ll notice if we slip away?”_ _

__“Let's find out,”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the books the Gryffindors and Slytherins share potions, but for where I’m taking this story, I cannot have them in the same potions class :D so uh, yeah do with that as you will


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts as usual

“So?” Hermione asked, rotating Draco’s arm around.

Draco shrugged. The two were currently sat alone on the couch in the Prefect study room later on that day. “There it is. Still as ugly as ever,”

Hermione continued to examine Draco’s Dark Mark, tracing the outline. “It looks exactly like the real thing!” she beamed in awe.

“Yeah, I suppose it does,” Draco said, a bit numb.

Hermione sighed. “It was the only thing I could think of.”

“I know,” Draco said. “And Snape was a big help. I just wish we could have did it differently,”

“Me too.”

The two were silent for a little bit, and then “Is there any way to hide it?”

Hermione frowned, running her fingers over the mark, trying to “feel” the magic in it. “I might be able to do a few concealment charms...maybe a disillusionment, but I can’t make it _completely_ fade away.” Then she paused for a moment, before adding, “Or I guess a bit of foundation couldn't hurt either,”

“Foundation? We’re trying to cover up my mark, not build a house!”

Hermione actually laughed at that. “I mean foundation as in makeup,” she said, reaching over into her bag and pulling out a round container, showing it to Draco. “I mean, clearly it doesn't match your skin tone,” she said, indicating to her own dark mocha skin. “But we could find something. Only problem is it isn’t resistant. The stuff comes off pretty easily.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Draco said, covering his face with his hands. “This is hopeless,”

Hermione wore a sympathetic smile. “It’ll be alright Draco, we’re going to figure this out,”

Draco uncovered his face to give her his “really” look, with his eyebrow raise and all.

Hermione sighed. “I know this’ll be hard, but—”

Draco scoffed. “And when everyone finds out, are you going to turn on me too?” Hermione looked taken aback by that. “Oh come on, you’re telling me when Harry figures it out, you’re not going to be right at his side, pretending as if you didn’t know this whole time?”

Hermione had the decency to look bashful. “I’m sorry,”

Draco sighed, patting Hermione’s shoulder. “I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“But you’re right,”

“And I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Our number one job is to protect Harry, no matter what,”

Hermione sighed, nodding. “Right,”

“So,” Draco said, straightening back up. “How do I hide this atrocious thing from Harry?”

\---

Ron and Draco stood outside the entrance to Dumbledore’s office when the Gargoyle appeared and out stepped Harry and Hermione.

“So?” Ron immediately asked.

Harry and Hermione shared a looked. “Let’s go up the The Room,” Harry said.

The journey up the the seventh floor was a long one. No one said anything as they made their way up the many moving staircases and around various corners before locating the spot. Harry paced back and forth three times mumbling under his breath until a door appeared before them.

The room had decided to make a common room for them. It looked just like any other, with a fireplace, chairs, armrests and couches, a few study tables, and a few bookshelves along with a few other things. The room was a deep purple color, very warm and inviting as the four of them sat down inside the room.

“Well, first off, the DA has been approved,” Hermione said with a smile.

“That’s great!” Ron cheered.

“So why do you look as if someone just killed Crookshanks?” Draco commented, a deep frown on his face.

Harry sighed. “We’ll get to that. First, we have to come up with a schedule and an itinerary for our club.”

“We also need designated leaders as well as someone who will report to either Dumbledore or Mcgonagall every week about the groups progress,” Hermione added.

Ron shrugged. “I figure Harry should be the one in charge,”

“Wouldn’t Hermione or Draco be better suited?” Harry countered. “I mean I just teach the class, they’re the masterminds behind everything,”

“I suppose he has a point,” Draco said.

“I don’t mind being the one to report back and forth,” Hermione said.

“And we do agree on a lot of the same curriculum that should be teached such as counter spells and nonverbal shields,” Draco said.

“So we need a schedule,” Ron said.

“I think Friday after classes would work best,” Harry said. “Probably before dinner,”

“I like that idea,” Hermione said.

“Still gives me time to tutor,” Draco added.

“So we just need to actually write down what we’re going to be teaching during our club and then turn it back in for it’s official approval,” Hermione beamed.

“Speaking of, I need to plan out Quidditch tryouts,” Harry said.

“Me too,” Draco said.

The room fell into a short silence, before Ron spoke up again. “So...what aren’t you two telling us?”

Hermione turned to look at Harry, who sighed. “Dumbledore wants to have regular meetings with me this year,”

Draco’s frown deepened. “What’s so wrong about that?”

Harry sighed even heavier. “He wants to discuss Voldemort,”

“What about him?” Ron asked. “We already know he’s back, what more is there?”

“Apparently a lot,” Hermione said. “He wants to show him his past,”

“Everything from his time back in school up until the start of the war,” Harry added.

“Well...that’s a good thing, right?” Draco asked. “Know thy enemy?”

“It’ll certainly work to your advantage,” Hermione commented.

“I guess I’m just skeptical is all,” Harry said. “With everything else that’s going on, it all seems so...hectic,”

“We’ll be here for you every step of the way,” Ron said confidently.

“Through thick and thin,” Hermione added with a smile.

“Until the end,” Draco said, a certain gleam in his eye.

Harry smiled around at the group before him. “You guys are the best, you do know that, right?”

They all laughed, the atmosphere feeling warm and open around them. Harry was grateful for all the support and love they had for him. He hopped they knew just how much it meant to him.

\---

The first week of school wasn’t too eventful. It was spent getting back into old habits, learning how to navigate their new schedules and still finding time in between studying for social and personal time. The second week was a little more hectic, with both Harry and Draco posting quidditch tryouts as well as their group putting the final touches on their DA club.

Classes were...interesting to say the least. Potions so far wasn’t the worst it’s ever been for Harry. It sucked not sharing the class with Draco, but then again, he wasn’t even supposed to be taking it this year. McGonagall had insisted last year that she would do everything in her power to make sure he becomes an auror, and at the time it had sounded great. But, he hadn’t gotten the necessary mark on his O.W.L.S. in order to take Snape’s class. However, seeing as Snape is no longer teaching the class, Slughorn was more than happy to have both Harry and Ron attend his class. And since he didn’t have a textbook for the class, the one he ended up borrowing seemed to be coming in pretty handy, so he really didn’t have any complaints.

DA with Snape was a whole other thing, however. Harry was still very much ahead in the class, and if he were being honest, _anyone_ teaching this class had to be better than Umbridge, and he’d honestly take Snape over her or Lockhart any day. That being said, Snape was still as unbearable as ever, even if he does get to share this class with Draco.

Along with the second week of school, came Harry’s private lessons with Dumbledore. The first meeting hadn’t been too bad, just Dumbledore going over Voldemort’s life back when he was simply known as Tom Riddle. They went over some basic knowledge, as well as things only a few people knew about. After the lesson, Dumbledore told Harry he would show him his pensive, to which Harry had no clue as to what he was talking about, but was told that all would be made clear soon enough.

“At least you're making progress,” Draco said as they sat in “their room” inside the Room of Requirement.

Harry shrugged. “I guess so.”

Draco frowned, reaching across the table and grasping his hand. “What’s wrong?”

Harry sighed. “I guess I just wanted this year to be different. I know Voldemort is back and I should be on high alert but… I don’t know. I also just want to go to class and play quidditch and spend time with my friends, you know?”

Draco nodded in understanding, hating that Harry had to go through this. Of all the people in the world, he was the least deserving. “Well, you’re just going to have to push through. Not trying to be mean or anything, but you know me, as well as Granger and the Weasel are here for you,” Harry looked up and smiled at him. “You don’t have to be alone, love,”

Harry smiled at the sentiment. “Thanks. What would I do without you?”

“Probably flunk out of school, seriously Potter, where’d you learn to write, from a two year old?” he said, waving at his class notes. “Seriously, how can Hermione even read this? It’s barely legible!”

Harry chuckled, letting go of Draco’s hand to continue on with his homework. “I don’t see why you’re complaining about my notes, _your_ notes look like someone encoded them and then translated them into another language,”

Draco scoffed. “It’s called annotating. You should try it sometime.”

“You want me to write notes about my notes? Now you're even crazier than Hermione!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Dear Merlin give me patience, Morgana I pray for strength!”

Harry laughed, throwing an empty quill bottle at his boyfriend. “You shut it!”

“The things I do for love. Honestly Potter, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” he said, retrieving the empty bottle that just barely grazed his shoulder.

“It was either that or a kick to your shin,”

Draco placed a hand over his heart feigning hurt. “Why how dare you!”

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. “Such a drama queen,”

“You just attacked me!”

“You’re overreacting,”

“I surely hope you don’t treat your assailants like this when you become an auror. That’s just bad orderly conduct,”

Harry actually snorted at that one. “And I sure do hope you gain the patience you're looking for if you ever want to become a Healer.”

Now Draco rolled his eyes. “All I need is good persuasion and some heavy doses of Calming Draught,”

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Merlin, what am I going to do with you?”

“You know, every time you ask me that, I give you the same answer,”

Harry smiled. “Keep you?”

“I would sure hope so,”

Harry shrugged, indifferent. “I’ll think about it,”

Draco threw the empty ink bottle back at his head.

\---

The following week lead to Quidditch practices which...in Harry’s opinion could have gone better. Ron showed promise, but Harry could tell he was going to take quite a bit of work, McLaggen was an arrogant show off and Harry could not for the life of him stand the guy. Nor did he like the way he kept eyeing Hermione, which of course meant that Ron was probably off somewhere having a fit. On top of that, he was irritated by the amount of people who had showed up just to gawk at him, like he was some spectacle for them all to witness.

Honestly, Ginny was the only good outcome.

She was a great player and could play a multitude of different positions, including chaser, the position she had earned, and backup seeker if need be. Besides Harry and Katie Bell, most of the team had been replaced, and Harry knew it was going to take a lot of hard work and dedication if they wanted to win the House Cup this year.

\---

Draco scoffed. “Oh, you’re one to complain, I had to scrap my entire team!”

Harry rolled his eyes, listening to Draco drown on as he sat across from him in the library.

“...I mean seriously, the old team was made up by of bunch of barbarians! I practically had to beg people to come try out!” he continued on with his over exaggerations. Harry noticed the more of a story Draco was telling, the more frantic his arms moved around. It was kind of funny actually, if not currently mildly annoying.

“...And then Davis goes and almost kills one of my chasers with a haywire bludger, I mean come on, how hard can it be to shoot one through a single hoop?”

Ron snorted from a across the way,earning a glare from the blond. “Oh, and you must think it’s _so_ easy, huh Weasel?”

Ron shrugged, clearly not hiding his amusement. “All I hear is a lot of complaining. I mean maybe you should just throw in the towel now,”

 _Oh, here we go_ Harry thought to himself, sighing heavily as he watched Draco’s face morph from slightly offended to highly insulted. “I’ll have you know my team is going to be one of the best this year! With myself as Seeker, Theo and two promising third years as chasers, Crabbe and Goyle as beaters and Milli as our new keeper, we’re going to be unstoppable!”

Ron snorted. “In your dreams, Malfoy,”

Draco opened his mouth to retort back when Hermione finally stepped in. “Alright, that’s enough boys, keep your voices down,” she reprimanded, nodding in the direction of Madam Pince who looked like she was on the verge of marching over to their table if she had to silence them one more time.

Draco huffed as he slumped back in his chair. Ron only rolled his eyes, but looked rather pleased with himself. Harry shook his head in disbelief. “You two are something else,”

Ron snorted, while Draco looked affronted. “I didn’t see you exactly backing me up here,”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I have your back in most all things,” he said. “But when it comes to quidditch, you know what my stance is,”

Draco huffed, crossing his arms, highly aware he looked like a petulant five year old. “Gee, thanks so much for the support dear,” he mocked.

Harry shook his head, scratching out another line in his Potions essay for the umpteenth time. “You know when you face any other house I am there for you, through and through. Hufflepuff will be a breeze, and I sincerely hope you annihilate Ravenclaw. But you know when it comes to Slytherin vs Gryffindor, you’re going down in the dirt,”

“So ha!” Ron added for effect, earning a scolding from Hermione. “What?”

“Ever heard of good sportsmanship?” she chided.

Ron snorted, Draco continued to glare daggers.

Hermione shook her head, closing her book just a tad bit too loudly. “Alright, out with it. What’s got you three in such a muck?”

The three boys exchanged various looks, shrugging. Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath about boys and testosterone.

\---

“... which is why we should be teaching nonverbals,” Draco said.

“And while I agree, I also think it’s a good idea to teach them ways to deflect curses,” Hermione countered. “Nonverbals are very useful, but if they can’t defend themselves from the cruciatus curse, or imperius…”

Harry sat in the DA room next to Ron, watching the two agree from across the room. Well, if you could even call it arguing. They had been going back and forth like this for the past ten minutes or so. The DA wasn’t supposed to start for another twenty minutes, but they had gotten there early to set up the room and figure out where they were going to start today’s lesson.

Harry was excited yet anxious. He knew word spread around fast in the castle, and that there was likely to be a lot of new people showing up today, as well as everyone who had participated in the group last year. He just hoped he could keep up with everybody’s standards.

“Think we should break them up yet?” Ron asked, leaning over.

Harry shrugged. “Let’s give them five more minutes,”

Miraculously, that was all the time they needed. The two had decided they’d break the group up into small sections, sorting out the more experienced from the ones would would need a bit of extra work and improvement. From there, they’d work on setting goals to improve upon the skills, anywhere from basic defensive spells up to nonverbals and curse reflections. As Harry suspected, there were a lot of new people who came to join the DA club, especially since unlike last year, it wasn’t just fifth years. McGonagall had permitted anyone third year and up to participate, which meant there was a lot of varying skill sets. However, along with Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione, there was also Neville, Ginny, Luna, and the Slytherin crew there to help lead groups with certain specialties.

The first meeting, while short, was very educational. They taught a lot without going too overboard and loading the students up with too much information. Everyone was assigned one thing to take away and work on before their next meeting, before sending everyone off to dinner.

“That didn’t go badly at all,” Hermione praised with a bright smile.

“Not at all, good work you guys,” Harry said, looking pleased as he looked around at his friends.

Ron shrugged, but he was clearly proud of their progress. “Was nothing really,”

“Honestly, it’s not like we haven’t done this before,” Draco said with an eye roll but it was clear that even he was impressed with the work they’d gotten done today.

Harry smiled, taking his hand while Ron and Hermione followed the two out the Room of Requirement. “Come on, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving!”

Ron’s stomach growled at the proclamation. “You could say that again!”

The group laughed as they exited out of the seventh floor.


End file.
